


Masayoshi's True Saviour

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, サムライフラメンコ | Samurai Flamenco
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Marvel Universe, Minor Violence, One Shot, Superheroes, Supervillains, Wade Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he would never give up; he would never give up hope, he would never surrender to the villain. Now it has indeed become a whole new <i>Flamenco,</i> in which the villain was able to bring Samurai Flamenco to his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masayoshi's True Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> ...Well shit. x'D

As rumour has it there was indeed a dark presence surrounding the region of Japan, although mainly threatening the Samurai Flamenco's hometown, his most common hotspot. Of course, Masayoshi merely described this presence as a source of evil, believing it was the work of a new villain. The newspaper headline described this villain as Beyond Pool, whether it was a title the villain identified himself as, or it was another visit from From Beyond! However, who in Japan was called Commander Flamenco? It was revealed that this villain even had a _partner in crime._ As usual Masayoshi promised to protect those who lived within the city as well as the citizens of Japan, and so thus he unleashed the Samurai Flamenco once again. The citizens of Japan trusted the Samurai Flamenco, they relied on him when hazardous events occurred, other than the police that helped fight alongside the young superhero, especially Samurai Policeman, who evidently was Samurai Flamenco's husband, they were partners of justice after all. Masayoshi tried his absolute hardest to protect those who were suffering, and of course those in general, even if it meant having to fight the most powerful, the most superior villains of them all. It was time for the Samurai Flamenco to strike again, to not only dance his way to serve the justice that everyone pleaded for, but to also prove to himself that he could do it, that he could please the superheroes that he grew up watching on the television screen.

The opponent was fierce, he was unpredictable, often pasting the Samurai Flamenco when he struggled to attack, not giving him a chance to fight back, and not giving him at least a breath of time to dodge. Where did this darkness rise from? It was not the type of darkness that Masayoshi had fought before; however, something caught his gaze within seconds. A colour of crimson at the corner of his eye, even a suit along with incredible weaponry, this figure was similar in appearance to one of the deadly supervillains, a figure which attracted his gaze, his full attention, and the moment he really wanted to take a good look at this superior form, he could see nothing but a shot of blood, his vision went blank and his body was in agony. He felt himself being lifted, carried even, before eventually drifting to an unwanted slumber. Even though he was almost asleep, his eyelids continued to flutter, from revealing those indigo orbs to closed lids, the light of the heavens never seemed to help either, even when he wanted to know who was carrying him, but the light continued to blind him.

"...G-Goto-san?" Masayoshi muttered under his breath, questioning the other, wondering if whether or not it was his husband who came to the rescue. He could hear gunshots; he could hear the villains yell, although when he heard the man's voice yell back such a snide comment, he knew it was somebody else other than his beloved Gotou. He knew that somebody else came to the rescue, but he never knew who it was who rescued him. It was a man in a suit, which was all he knew.

Who could this be? Could this be Masayoshi's saviour? Even though his true knight in shining armour was indeed Hidenori Gotou, he wondered if there was anybody else. He wondered if there was anybody else who would rescue him, and at this moment there was somebody else, another man in a suit. Even better, it was another mercenary, another mercenary other than Gotou. It was a _merc with a mouth._

As hours pass with haste, as the heavens cast a dim shadow for the hours of night. After a horrific incident an aftermath was soon brought forth, all due to a dark presence within the atmosphere. Could it perhaps be another visit from From Beyond? Could Masayoshi's so-called evil twin brother have risen from the dead, and thus decided to cause immense chaos for Japan as well as the rest of the world? Masayoshi never knew, it was almost as if his mind went blank, erasing every memory that happened within the past day or two. Knowing that he had been defeated by a supervillain really did seem to devastate him inside, knowing that he had failed himself as well as the superheroes from his childhood, but he knew he would never give up; he would never give up hope, he would never surrender to the villain. At this moment he was in company with a man, a stranger, a human mutate in fact. Due to the immense pain Masayoshi felt within his limbs, a type of soreness that caused him to whimper, Masayoshi never bothered to even speak to the man, but nevertheless he laid before him in a somewhat isolated area. All Masayoshi could see was a bigger male clad in crimson and black, a shade of crimson similar to his own suit. Who could this man be? Masayoshi never knew, although he wondered, but he could only manage to at least mutter a few words.

His headwear was already crushed, exposing his true identity, _Hazama Masayoshi._ It never really seemed to faze Masayoshi, especially since many people within Japan already knew who the Samurai Flamenco was underneath that suit, even his manager knew. He remained flat on the ground as he whimpered in pain, upon a rather rocky surface, resting on his back whilst the other male merely hovered over his current form, his stare locked on the many wounds upon Masayoshi's flawless skin as well as the slashes upon his skin-tight suit, watching as the younger male struggled to even move. However, how did this unfamiliar male even find Masayoshi? Masayoshi only ever met with Gotou during an aftermath, being taken back to Gotou's apartment, even treated when wounded badly. It was not everyday Masayoshi would meet such a boastful mercenary, a man in which they called a _merc with a mouth._ What type of luck did Masayoshi have when being in company with this particular man? With possessing a number of personal teleportation devices, in which Masayoshi never even knew about, perhaps this mercenary was able to emit himself from one place to another, and thus ending up in, well, Japan. Perhaps it was due to the battle that took place within the Japan state, in which attracted many fighters and warriors alike, and thus attracting himself to the city.

"Heh, with me around you'll be just okay, kid."


End file.
